gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
AGE-1 Gundam AGE-1 Normal
AGE-1 Gundam AGE-1 Normal is the titular mobile suit of Mobile Suit Gundam AGE. It is piloted by Flit Asuno. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Gundam AGE-1 Normal is the prized possession of the Asuno Family which incorporates a special OS to counter the Unknown Enemy or UE. Since its development, the mobile suit is designed as a Legendary savior, holder of the mobile suit name "Gundam". Developed through the data retrieved from the AGE device passed down from the Asuno family, the mobile suit is perhaps the only way to fight the UE through combat. Design wise, the mobile suit is intended to be versatile on equipping several arm and leg packs for combat. However, the unit's power lies within its OS, the AGE System, which allows the Mobile Suit to "evolve" and gain access to its three forms from experience in battle. The suit is equipped with several basic weaponry such as beam sabers/daggers, a beam rifle and a shield. However, it can also can assume two forms: the faster SPARROW Form and the more powerful TITUS Form, in which the arms and legs of the Gundam AGE-1 changes to suit its battle style. The armor of the Gundam is strong enough to withstand attacks from a Gafran's beam Vulcan or its diffuse beam cannon with no apparent damage. Armaments ;*Dodds Rifle :The basic long ranged armament of the AGE-1 Normal. The Dodds Rifle is created as a multipurpose weapon to shoot down enemy UEs as it can both assume on its normal and Sniping modes. Also, the Dodds Rifle uses the same barrels like the Genoace and the Genoace Custom. ;*Beam Saber/Dagger :The AGE-1's close combat armament, which is based on the RGE-B790 Genoace's Heat Stick. The Beam Saber/Dagger can adjust its length for different combat situations. ;*Shield :The AGE-1's defensive armament. It's made much thicker and sturdier than the Genoace's shield. System Features ;*AGE System :The AGE System is the Special OS for the Gundam AGE-1 engineered by the lineage of the Asuno family. It researches the evolution of living beings by digitizing the mysteries surrounding it and collects battle data to customize itself, grows alongside the pilot and is customized and used exclusively by the pilot itself. The only person who can use this system is Flit himself. In order to mobilize the Gundam, the AGE Device must be used. History The AGE-1 Gundam AGE-1 Normal's history begins as early as AG 108 when the AGE system was given to Flit Asuno by his dying mother. By AG 115 the Gundam had been completed. On the day of its first mobility test the Gundam received a trial by fire when the UE attacked the colony Nora. The first Gafran it destroyed was a defining point in the war as it marked the first victory against the UE. Variants ;*AGE-1T Gundam AGE-1 Titus ;*AGE-1S Gundam AGE-1 Sparrow Notes and Trivia *The Beam Saber/Daggers are stored in a similar fashion to the GAT-X105 Strike "Armor Schneider" Combat Knife. Gallery Age1-sparrow.png|AGE-1S Gundam AGE-1 Sparrow Age1-titus.png|AGE-1T Gundam AGE-1 Titus Gundam-age-guidebook.jpg|Mobile Suit Gundam AGE Guidebook References File:W064545.jpg External Links Category:Advanced Generation Category:Advanced Generation mobile suits